


And Now I Let Myself Love and I'm Not Scared of the End

by tetskuroo



Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chatting & Messaging, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetskuroo/pseuds/tetskuroo
Summary: Tsukishima Kei lets himself get to know his soulmates.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	And Now I Let Myself Love and I'm Not Scared of the End

**Author's Note:**

> My old ass computer I use to write broke halfway through me writing this, I had a mental breakdown because I lost everything, and then I got on my gaming laptop and rewrote it all. I'm a mess lol but I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> The title is from the song "Take This Lonely Heart," which is referred to in the second part of the series. If you haven't already please go read the first two parts, this is a continuation. 
> 
> Also, some season three and four spoilers if you haven't seen that far in the anime yet.

"I think I'm going to tell Akiteru about meeting you guys." The other voices on the call went silent at Kei's words. Koutarou, who had been in the middle of some story about his bus ride home, was cut off mid-word, his eyes growing comically wide. The attention all shifting to him immediately made Kei wish he hadn't of said anything at all. 

It had been a month since Kei had gone to Tokyo, a month since he had took a chance and met his soulmates, a month since his life had changed for the better. He had never thought it could go this way, never thought in all of his life that he would know, let alone be friends with the three people whose initials he housed on his body. He'd figured his first year of high school would be rather boring; Kei was always exceptionally smart and good at school, but he had vowed to himself and his mother that he would work hard to get as good of grades as possible all throughout high school so that he could get into a prestigious college. He expected to put volleyball on the back burner, give it enough effort that he could stay on the team but not stand out like the others wanted to. He would keep his marks covered and maintain his standoffish personality to anybody except for Tadashi - he would have a quiet, uninteresting time in high school like he wanted, and then he could move far away and start anew.

Looking back on his plans now made Kei want to laugh. He had good grades, perfect as always, even with the new distractions he was welcoming into his life. Volleyball was starting to take up more of his mind and more of his free time. Koutarou's speech had resonated deep within him; though Kei hadn't experienced _that moment_ his soulmate/senpai spoke about he was determined to find it. The way Koutarou's face had lit up explaining it, the way Tetsurou explained the feeling of blocking out spike after spike, the way Keiji loved sending toss after toss to his teammates - Kei wanted to experience that. 

He started pushing himself harder at practice, participating in the synchronized attack runs and extra serving practice even when it wasn't forced upon him, and he was even working with his brother's neighborhood league on days he had the time. The taller the opponent the harder the block and the more useful the practice was for the first year. He'd even started telling Kageyama the kind of sets he preferred, and they soon started slipping in point after point when the setter actually listened and set the quick attacks just a little bit higher and closer to the net for Kei. Everyone on the team (save Tadashi) thought Kei may have hit his head because of his sudden change in demeanor. 

The best change - though the most terrifying - was the fact that he had more than one friend now. People other than Tadashi wanted to talk to him, and though at first he was convinced that they were only interested in talking to him because he was their soulmate, they soon proved him wrong. A month had gone by and none of his soulmates had tried to make a pass at him. None of them flirted with him (friendly banter aside) or tried to force him into doing anything he didn't want. They added him to their group chat, texted him on and off all day, and even called him and talked to him when he was okay with it, but the second Kei said no they respected that. Koutarou always pouted a little longer than the rest, Tetsurou always sent him puppy dog eyes, and Keiji always asked him again, just to make sure. But in the end they respected what he had to say, and it made Kei feel like he could really trust them. 

They were all so kind, so caring, so damn attentive that it scared Kei to death. It wasn't only Keiji reading further into everything he did, wasn't only Keiji who heard the underlying meaning in the words Kei said, in the things he did. Koutarou and Tetsurou were just as observant, no matter how they looked and acted, and they always used it to surprise Kei. 

Tetsurou was the first to respond, the other two still shocked. "I think that's a good idea, but only if you're ready, Tsukki." They'd tried calling him Kei, and once they were shut down they'd settled on the nickname. As much as he hated hearing it come from anyone's mouth he let it slide. It was better than blushing every time he heard them say his given name. 

"I'm not quite sure how," he responded quietly, growing nervous because all of their eyes were still on him. Video calls were a new thing they'd started trying, and even though they couldn't fully stare directly at Kei he could still feel the intensity of their eyes on him.

Koutarou broke the silence this time, letting a smile grow on his face. "Maybe that means you're not ready yet." And he wasn't, but-

"Is there any reason you're feeling like you need to tell him right now?" Keiji's voice was soft, and even when he was speaking sentences that made Kei anxious just the sound of it helped him relax. 

Kei drifted his eyes down to his bare wrists, a sight that still made him feel uneasy. In the last month he had slowly worked to not wear the bandages on his wrists. There were still days when he felt the need to wrap himself up, to hid his chest when he was changing for practice, but the majority of the last thirty days had been spent open. It was liberating for Kei to show himself, to feel so open, but it was also one of the most terrifying things he'd ever done. 

Total strangers would be able to see two of his soulmate marks, would think about it or even ask him questions, and letting the people he has to see everyday get to know him like that was alarming. The thought of questions and assumptions and whispers about him kept him in long sleeves at school until the heat made it impossible for him to bear it any longer. The first day he had gone without bandages to practice was nerve racking, and for good reason. 

Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata had all crowded him, looking at his chest as he was changing and then at his wrists, asking question after question. _What's it like? Have you meet them? Are they cute? That's not fair, Tsukishima!_ Tadashi had tried to stop them but was no match for the pure energy that was radiating off of the three idiots. His savior had come in the form of one Sugawara Koushi smacking them all upside their heads. "Have some respect and give the boy some privacy! Get the hell to the gym, and start running until everyone else is there." 

The three sauntered out of the room dejectedly and Kei worked on calming down his racing heart. Suga gave him a small thumbs up and smile before he too was leaving the room. He must have said something else to the entire team, because while the looks continued Kei didn't hear another word about it from anyone except the captain himself. "I'm sure they've learned their lesson, but let me know if you need me to talk to them, okay?" Kei had nodded, dumbfounded, and then everything was normal at school from then on. 

Akiteru, though, was a different story. His brother had noticed the bandages - or lack thereof - and wanted to question it immediately. He wanted to ask his little brother every question under the sun about his soulmates, learn all that he could, be supportive in it all. He figured it wasn't fair, though. He'd betrayed Kei's trust before, prying now would make it uncomfortable for his brother. So he kept his mouth shut, tried to keep his eyes away and he acted normal. 

It was the least normal, most awkward thing that Kei had ever experienced.

"He keeps looking at them," Kei started, directing his eyes back up to his soulmates. They'd waited patiently for him to talk, knowing that he would if they gave him enough time. They were working hard for this, for the trust of Kei to reach it's full potential, and though it wasn't always easy and fun to be patient they tried. "But he won't ask. I think he is worried about making me uncomfortable, but he is making me more uncomfortable by not asking." 

"We're supportive in everything you want to do," Keiji assured, hoping that would help. 

Tetsurou smiled, the grainy image showing through Kei's laptop screen. "If you need any help figuring out how to tell him let us know, I'm sure we could help you figure it out, or even calm you down if you get too antsy about it." Tetsurou knew it wasn't likely but he offered anyways, and though Kei knew he wasn't going to ask for help it was nice to know that they were there for him. 

"I can't wait to hear how it goes, Tsukki!!" 

*****

Bokuto: how do you like your coffee????

Tsukishima: Black.

Kuroo: Like your soul? 

Akaashi: You know I prefer tea.

Bokuto: oooohhhhhh, good one bro! 

Bokuto: what's the ideal way you would want to spend your birthday? 

Kuroo: Together with you guys and my family! Lots of food! Maybe a trip to the museum too 

Tsukishima: Alone with a strawberry shortcake. 

Bokuto: store bought or homemade?

Tsukishima: Homemade by my mother, her family has the best recipe. 

Bokuto: i can't wait to try it!!!!!

Kuroo: Same!!!

Bokuto: what's your fave season??? 

Kuroo: Autumn

Tsukishima: Autumn or winter. 

Akaashi: Koutarou, may I ask why you're asking so many questions?

Bokuto: cuz it's the quickest way for us to get to know tsukki!! we gotta learn everything about him!!!

*****

"You can ask, you know." 

The sound of his older brother falling to the ground had Kei turning around, and he almost couldn't hold in his laughter. Akiteru was now face down on the gym floor, the volleyballs that had been in his arms before were now rolling in all directions away from him, and Kei could see the back of his neck turning red. 

Akiteru was quick to get up, though, and was immediately bowing to his brother. "I'm sorry!" 

The sound of his words echoed in the mostly empty gym, and his two best friends looked over at the brothers before getting back to cleaning up - they were rather used to the awkward situations that seemed to follow the brothers around. Kei was blushing now, embarrassed from the attention his elder brother was drawing towards them. "Stop bowing!" Akiteru stood up awkwardly, his right hand going to the back of his head. It showed off his soulmate mark perfectly, black ink etched into his bicep. Kei used to be jealous of how easy Akiteru's mark was to hide, used to be jealous that his brother only had one. _Used to_ because he was learning now to be thankful of what he'd been blessed with. 

Akiteru apologized again quietly before they were cleaning up, and the air between them was more tense than it was before. Kei felt stupid for bringing it up. _Maybe I should have asked Kuroo-San for help,_ he thought to himself. The third year was too good with words, and Koutarou could have even helped give him a confidence boost for the conversation. He'd waited a week since talking about it with his soulmates, the anxiety twisting his stomach everyday since. 

They kept quiet through cleanup, and Kei was walking a little faster on his way out of the gym before he was stopped by his brother. "What are they like?" Kei froze in his tracks, hand hovering over the door handle. This was it. He looked back to his older brother, and Akiteru looked just as scared as Kei felt. If this didn't go well their relationship may never recover, might be broken and unsteady and awkward forever. 

"They're a weird bunch," Kei started, turning to fully face his brother. "Akaashi-San is dangerously quiet, Bokuto-San is dangerously loud, and Kuroo-San is too provocative for his own good." 

Akiteru's eyes were wide, and Kei prepared himself for the worst. "Y-You met all three of them?" He sounded astounded, a smile starting to spread across his face. "Do they know each other?" 

Kei let a small smile cross his own face, "yeah, Akaashi-San and Bokuto-San go to the same school in Tokyo, and Kuroo-San goes to another school in Tokyo - I met them at volleyball camp." 

"That's fantastic, Kei! I'm really happy for you." And Kei knew his brother wasn't lying, could tell by the wide smile on his face, the way his eyes were wide and tearing up - Akiteru had always been a happy crier. 

"Thanks," he said quietly, his heart feeling full and warm. "You should come over for dinner, I can tell you more about them. And you know mom hasn't stopped messaging you to come for dinner." 

Akiteru's smile grew even wider somehow, "I'd like that a lot." 

They walked home together, the usual awkward silence filled with stories that they hadn't been comfortable enough to share with each other before, each of them ripping bricks out of the wall they'd built between them. They had their first good family dinner since Kei was a child, them all talking and laughing with each other, getting to know who each other had become throughout the years. Their mom watched with a light heart and tears in her eyes. Watching the relationship between her sons getting patched back together was what her dreams were made of, and even if she didn't have her soulmate with her to enjoy the moment at least she had them. 

That night when Kei checked into the video call with his soulmates he was more calm than he had been in weeks, and it was immediately noticeable to the others. 

"I'm guessing it went well?" Keiji asked first, the two third years watching on intensely, waiting for the answer. 

Kei smiled again for the millionth time that night. It finally felt like the pieces of his life were falling into place. "Yeah, better than I could have ever dreamed." 

There were cheers from Koutarou and Tetsurou and the realest smile Kei had ever seen crossing Keiji's face. They were telling him how proud of him they were, and Kei decided he could get used to this. 

*****

Of the three of his soulmates it sucked for Kei to admit that it was Koutarou he had the hardest time bonding with. 

He didn't blame himself for it fully, or Koutarou either - it was just how it was. He and Keiji had bonded before he'd even come clean to the other two and though he and Tetsurou weren't much closer than he was with Koutarou they had an easier time talking. Tetsurou could throw back witty remarks and snarky comments with Kei all day, the two never growing bored or offended at what the other said to them. Tetsurou and Koutarou had that same relationship, but it was different with Kei. 

Koutarou grew offended quickly when it came to Kei, and the first year respected that and did his best to keep his potentially harsh words limited only to Tetsurou. It was fine in the end, but Kei felt like his relationship with Koutarou was lacking and he was unsure of how to fix it. 

It was two months after the Tokyo meet up that something was finally done about it, and Kei was thankful that Keiji was always so good at finding ways to fix their problems. 

"Tetsurou and I are going to let you and Koutarou talk alone tonight, is that okay with you?" 

Kei had been surprised but there was no reason for him to argue - this was what he wanted, what he needed to try and understand Koutarou more. "That's perfectly fine, but may I ask why?" 

"I wouldn't usually try to speak for Koutarou and how he feels but he isn't sure how to relay his emotions to you so I'm going to say it how I understand it." Kei agreed with the statement, and then Keiji was explaining. "Koutarou is having a bad day - they happen sometimes with his downswings and all, and Tetsurou and I have learned how to help mostly. Today though, we haven't been able to help him. He told us that he feels very detached from you, and he is doubting his place in this relationship we are all forming."

Kei felt his heart clench. This is why he had been so doubtful before - keeping a relationship between four people stable was hard work, and he wasn't sure he was cut out for it. He was difficult and tough around the edges and hard to get to open up. How would they feel about dealing with that on top of the problems they had now?

"I know it sounds dramatic, but we've all learned to take each other's mental state in stride, and sometimes Koutarou's is hard to handle. He needs your assurance, Kei. I'm not asking for you to talk about your feelings with him, because I know that's hard for you, and he knows that too. If you could just spend some quality time with him tonight and try to make him understand that you care about him that would be amazing. It might not work, so don't feel too pressured. Sometimes Koutarou needs to just think himself out of a bad mood, and in those cases we can only wait. I would like to give you guys this time, though." 

"And Kuroo-San is okay with this?" 

Keiji laughed, "it was Tetsurou's idea, actually." Kei knew he shouldn't have been surprised, because Tetsurou was extremely intelligent and great at reading situations, but the first year was still thrown for a loop. "Good luck tonight, Kei. Message me if you need anything or have any questions." 

That night couldn't have come sooner. Kei was sat at his desk like he usually was on the nights he and his soulmates video called each other, but there was a certain feeling growing in his stomach that he hadn't experienced in a while - he was doubting himself. He reminded himself of what Keiji said, that this might now work and it wouldn't be his fault if it didn't, but he couldn't fight the anxiety tearing at his stomach. He knew it wasn't but this felt like a test of some sorts, and he wanted to pass it. 

He fired up the call and it was answered almost immediately, the picture on his laptop screen showing Koutarou wrapped in a blanket, his hair down and his usual smile missing from his face. Just the sight of his soulmate made the anxiety worse - he didn't think Koutarou could be this sad, not with how permanent his smile usually was. 

Koutarou looked confused. "Where are the others?" 

Kei shrugged, "Keiji and I agreed that some alone time between you and I might be nice - we don't get to talk all that often." 

Koutarou looked skeptical, and Kei was deciding quickly that this was going to be much harder than he thought it was going to be. "Are you sure you want that? I know I'm not as interesting as Tetsu and I'm not as nice to look at as Keiji is. We can just hang up and talk again tomorrow with the others." 

"If that's what you want," Kei said honestly. "I'm not really sure what we could talk about but I want to get to know you all, Bokuto-San, even if you don't think you're interesting." 

That seemed to make Koutarou perk a little bit. "You're sure?" 

Kei nodded, and then he tried to start a conversation. Talking had never really been his strong suit, especially small talk, but he was going to try for Koutarou. The third year had been the biggest motivation for Kei to continue volleyball, the least he could do was try to make him feel better. 

They started by playing an off version of twenty questions. Usually in the group chat Koutarou would be the one to ask questions while everyone answered, but Koutarou wasn't in the mood to ask questions so Kei took on the roll. The wing spiker gave short, half hearted answers, and though Kei felt silly for asking Koutarou's favorite color and foods he was actually getting words out of the boy so it felt a bit like winning. 

About ten minutes in Koutarou answered a question with a question, and Kei felt his stomach flip in unease. "Are you happy I'm one of your soulmates?" 

Kei thought about how to answer, because this seemed like a critical moment. He could lift Koutarou's spirits here, potentially turn the boys mood around for the better, but Kei wasn't good with words. He didn't know how to explain to Koutarou that he was only just becoming okay with the thought of knowing his soulmates, let alone happy because of who they were. Kei knew he didn't have a lot of time to think because Koutarou was getting antsy, so he decided to take a leap, letting the words come out of his mouth without thinking too much about them. 

"I never really liked the thought of soulmates," Kei admitted. Koutarou already knew that; Kei had briefly explained to the third years his unpleasant thoughts and feelings with the entire destiny situation, and though they couldn't relate they were patient in him learning to accept it. Kei had never really gone into detail about it, though. "Honestly when I first found out it was you guys I was mad. Tadashi had told me about you guys, he'd heard about you guys from Kenma, and he was so excited for me. The thought just made me sick that you guys were so close to me. It made me anxious to know that I could be with you guys if I wanted, could be your friend if I wanted, and I let the anxiety turn into anger. 

"I couldn't look at you guys without feeling some kind of bad feeling brewing in my stomach, and I couldn't sleep either because you guys occupied my thoughts when I was awake and were in my dreams when I slept - I couldn't escape you." Kei's eyes were looking at the keyboard - he'd never talked about this, not even with Tadashi. "But then I saw how you guys acted together. I saw how you were all always so happy together, and then the anger just turned into jealousy, and-" Kei cut himself off and let his eyes look up to Koutarou. He couldn't read the boy's expression, and it made him even more nervous. "I'm sorry I got off track. 

"In the end I'm just getting used to all this and like I've said before, I'm not sure that I will ever become a part of the romantic side of this," he let a small smile cross his face, "but I think I'm really lucky to have you guys as my soulmates. You're understanding and caring, really funny and energetic, and you're a really great senpai. I know no matter what you'll always be there to support me, even if I'm being an asshole." Koutarou looked on the verge of tears, and Kei felt for the first time the urge to hug the man on the other side of the screen. "I'm very happy to have you as my soulmate, Koutarou." 

That sent the third year over the edge, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Tsukki," he sobbed, "that was so nice of you." Kei let him cry for a minute, wishing he could pat Koutarou's head and try to calm him down. After he calmed down Koutarou looked back at the screen, and he finally, finally looked more like himself. "Thank you." 

And Kei was surprised with how much he had been saying the two words lately, but he meant them every time. "Thank you." 

They talked for another two hours after that, and throughout the time Koutarou became more and more like himself. He started asking questions again and was more animated with his own answers, pouting when Kei didn't give as detailed of an answer as he wanted to receive. They talked about music and shows, sharing their favorite songs and videos with each other. It was after they'd hung up, when Kei was settling into bed that he got a message from Tetsurou that warmed him from the inside out. 

It was just a simple thank you, but it meant the world to him. 

*****

Bokuto: would you rather have hands for feet or feet for hands? 

Kuroo: Hands for feet duhh

Tsukishima: Life would be extremely difficult if you had feet for hands.

Bokuto: if you had to lose one sense which one would it be? 

Kuroo: Smell

Akaashi: Taste, smell would help act as a sense of taste. 

Tsukishima: Sight so I wouldn't have to see you guys ever again.

Kuroo: Tsukki you're so rude!

Bokuto: it's just because we're so blindingly good looking huh??? 

Tsukishima: Keep telling yourself that.

Bokuto: what is your dream pet??? 

Kuroo: Cats lots and lots of cats

Akaashi: I would also like a couple cats once we get a house

Tsukishima: A cat sized stegosaurus.

Kuroo: Hahahaahah! Tsukki you want a dinosaur as a pet?? 

Bokuto: i would love a cat sized dinosaur as a pet!! 

Bokuto: do you believe in aliens? 

Akaashi: No, Koutarou we are not having that conversation again. 

Kuroo: I agree with Keiji. 

Tsukishima: Again? What happened the last time? 

*****

Kei's heart was racing - the entire game with Shiratorizawa had taken a lot out of him. It was his first game to five sets, his first game where he had to fight with everything he had to get the victory, but they'd done it. They'd put in their all, everyone put in their all and worked their hardest and they came out on top - they beat the unbeatable team. _They were going to Nationals._

The time after the game was all kind of a blur to him - the hugs from his teammates and the lining up and shaking hands. The time between the game and the award ceremony saw Kei downing two bottles of water and having his hand checked out by Takeda, and it all felt like a dream. They received their awards and started cheering again, the entirety of their cheering section coming onto the floor to surround them and congratulate them. Kei was excited, ecstatic that both his mother and his brother had made it to the game, but he felt a longing in his chest for three more bodies to be there, three more people to hug him and tell him good job, three more voices to say they were proud of him. It scared him that he wanted them there, but he was growing used to the feelings he had and was starting to just accept them. 

As they made their way towards the bus he felt his phone start ringing, and he picked it up with a small smile after seeing the caller. "Hey Kuro-"

"That block was amazing, Moonshine!" He couldn't find it in himself to chastise his soulmate for the use of his new nickname. He'd hated it at first, the blush it brought to his cheeks anytime Tetsurou or Koutarou called him it, but he was growing used to the warmth now. "How is your hand though? Is it okay?"

"It's fine, Kuroo-San, just dislocated my pinky-

"Just a dislocated pinky? What the hell are you saying!? And you went back in to play afterwards?" 

Kei was embarrassed - he'd never thought he would be like that either. The possibility of getting injured while playing was always in Kei's mind, and he'd always promised himself that he would take it easy on himself if he ever did get injured. He would sit out the rest of the game and watch the outcome while he let himself rest, taking pain medication and thinking of what to do better next time to avoid an injury again. He'd surprised himself along with everyone else when he was running back to the court to play the game. All he could think about was how to win the game, how to make it to nationals so he could meet his soulmates on the court. He wanted the battle at the garbage dump to happen, wanted to show his soulmates just how good he was. 

He'd finally had _that moment,_ the moment that got him hooked on volleyball, and he couldn't wait to tell Koutarou. "I had a plan, I had to execute it so we could win." 

"You came back so quick Moonshine and you saved the game! You were the true MVP and I hope the rest of your team realizes that." 

Kei was quiet for a minute, wanting to say so many things. He wanted to tell Tetsurou about how he had thought of them, thought back to the training camp and everything he'd learned with them all. He wanted to tell Tetsurou that he felt stupid, fighting to the end like he swore he never would, devoting every ounce of energy in his body to jumping even when he knew he wasn't going to hit the ball. He wanted to tell Tetsurou that his hand was fucking killing him, that the pain was incredible and he wasn't sure how long it was going to last but he wanted it to end right now. He wanted to tell him that the pain was worth it because they won, Karasuno was going to Nationals and Kei wasn't the sole reason they were going to make it but he played a huge part in getting them as far as they'd gotten. He wanted to say that he was proud of himself.

He didn't say any of it though - he'd save it for later, when he had more energy and his other soulmates could hear him too. He'd say it when he could see their faces over the screen of his laptop, when he could see how proud they were of him. For now he settled on the two words he'd been saying a lot of lately. "Thank you." He felt the throbbing in his hand and the pride in his heart and he let a smile grow on his face. "Thank you for teaching me how to be a good blocker, Tetsurou." 

Tetsurou laughed, surprised at the use of his first name and the sincerity in the first year's voice. "Of course, I wanna kick your butt on the big stage, Kei." 

*****

That night he sat on the video call with his soulmates and told them a bit of what he wanted to share. He told Koutarou how he finally experienced it, the moment that got him hooked on volleyball, and the third year spent five minutes asking Kei how he felt now, how excited he was to be making it to Nationals. Keiji expressed his pride too, though not as loud as the other two had. He made sure to ask plenty about Kei's injury, and though Kei had taken medicine he was in pain, and he couldn't lie about that. 

He told them about how thankful he was for them helping him get better, for motivating him to try his hardest even when he didn't believe he'd ever love volleyball like this. 

He fell asleep on his desk with his three soulmates talking about Nationals together in the background - he was excited to see them soon. 

*****

Bokuto: when we all make it to nationals we should go explore together!!

Kuroo: It will be fine for us since we all live there and will be staying at home, but I'm not sure about Moonshine - Daichi doesn't seem like the type to let his baby birds get too far away from him. 

Tsukishima: I actually think that he would be fine with it. He and Suga-San will probably just request we let them know exactly where we are going and that you have me back to the inn by a certain time. 

Akaashi: That's reasonable. 

Bokuto: i think i'm more scared of suga than I am of daichi. it feels like there is a lot hiding under that pretty face of his. 

Kuroo: Kind of like Keiji. All good looks until you get down to it, and then he is the scariest of us all. 

Akaashi: I don't think that's necessarily true, Tetsurou. 

Bokuto: uhoh bro i think you've got yourself in trouble this time

Kuroo: I'm sorry Keiji please don't kill me! 

Tsukishima: I'll help you hide both of the bodies Akaashi-San, just tell me where to meet you. 

*****

To say his soulmates were proud of them when they heard he got requested to go to the Shiratorizawa training camp would be an understatement - Tetsurou had literally suggested they throw a party over the zoom call, and Koutarou offered to let Hinata join the party when he heard the pipsqueak had managed to sneak into the training camp. They shared their stories about how hard they'd been training, and it was finally setting in for Kei that he was more than likely going to have to face his soulmates head to head on the big stage at Nationals. He was going to have to play against them giving his all in order to beat them and make it all the way. 

He wanted to ask them how they did it, played against each other so seriously when they cared about each other so deeply. He wanted to know how he was going to be able to play seriously against Koutarou and Tetsurou knowing that if he beat them it was the end of their volleyball career. He wondered if Tadashi felt the same way with Kenma, even though it wasn't Kenma's third year. 

He passed on going to the shrine with Yamaguchi and Hinata on new years, settling for studying instead to try and keep himself calm. He received picture after picture from his soulmates that day, the three of them going to a shrine in Tokyo together to pray for the health of themselves and the people they cared about, to pray for certain victory. He felt a small tug in his chest, wishing he could be there with them even if it was only for a couple of hours. He would see them in four days, but looking at the picture Tetsurou had snapped of the three of them huddled together smiling at the camera made Kei wish he was in it too.

Tetsurou had even captioned it with _'Wish you were here so we could annoy the hell out of you.'_ They'd all been growing more bold, saying what they meant over the last few months, and though Kei was still trying to deny the part of himself that was drawn to his soulmates he couldn't deny the fact that Tetsurou made his heart race. 

He set the photo as the background of his phone, a secret for himself, and then he got back to studying. 

*****

The next few days passed in a blur and then they were on their way to Tokyo, packed on the bus with all of the things they would need for the time they would spend there. Kei was nervous, as everyone else was, but his anxiety was stemming from two different places. 

His phone buzzed with another message, and though it was refreshing to see that his soulmates were excited to see him again it also made his stomach turn. 

Bokuto: did you talk to your coach about spending time with us tonight??? 

Kei started typing out his reply, thinking back on the conversation he had just two days prior. Coach Ukai had been skeptical with the entire situation, not wanting to risk losing Kei in the middle of Tokyo because he'd decided it was okay for the kid to go hang out with his three older soulmates for a couple hours, but Daichi had stepped in and said he thought it was an okay plan. He trusted Kei the most of all the first years, and he and Tetsurou were rather good friends thanks to their rivalry so he trusted the other captain a lot.

Ukai relented, and then they settled on a plan. After they settled into their inn Kei was going to be allowed to go eat dinner with his soulmates at the closest dining establishment, and Daichi and Suga would accompany him there. They would have their own date away from the others but still close enough to make sure nothing bad could happen. 

Tsukishima: Yes, they said it would be fine and set a couple rules, but after we settle in I'm free.

Kuroo: Moonshine you don't know how happy that makes me! 

Akaashi: I'm also very excited, we haven't seen each other in a while.

Kei tried to ignore the way they made his heart beat pick up, but it wasn't working. 

Tadashi looked to him with a small smiled on his face and it just made Kei's stomach turn more. "It's okay to be nervous, Tsukki." 

"It's stupid," he mumbled in reply, locking his phone to see the picture of his soulmates.

Tadashi smiled even wider at that. "I promise it isn't stupid. Being scared is normal. How about you eat some of the cake you brought, that should calm you down." 

Kei blushed and looked down at his lap. "I-I brought that for them. They said they couldn't wait to try it when I told them about it so I brought them a piece to share." 

Tadashi's mouth fell open in surprise. He knew Kei could be nice - his standoffish personality wasn't all he was. He was caring and kind deep down, you just had to fucking dig for it and wait for him to deem your worthy enough to show you that part of him. He let his mouth close and form into a small soft smile. "I am really proud of you Tsukki." 

Kei's blush worsened and he actually let himself extend his arm and give his friend a little punch in the arm. "Remember that tomorrow when the losers find out who my soulmates are and I want to kill them all." 

Tadashi laughed, "I'm sure Kuroo-San and Bokuto-San will keep you protected from the annoyance. And if they don't you've always got Suga-San on your side." 

Though the third year hadn't actually asked Kei about his soulmate situation he was always there to keep him sheltered from anything anyone had to say to the first year, deflecting questions and comments from strangers and other students alike. He was Kei's own personal bodyguard, and though it embarrassed the hell out of him it was nice to know that someone cared about him just because his was him. Suga wasn't interested in the story, didn't want to know why Kei used to keep the marks covered, didn't ask why he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted his kouhai to feel safe and he worked hard to make sure he was. 

*****

Later that evening, after they'd warmed up at the gym and had a small look around the area they were staying in Ukai told the two third years and Kei that they were allowed to leave but they only had two hours before they had to be showered and in bed. Kei wasn't sure he was going to be able to eat, not with the way his stomach was turning and his heart was racing, but when he saw his soulmates standing outside of the small restaurant the anxiety went away. 

"Oh, escorts? Do you think we're some kind of hooligans?" Tetsurou chided to Daichi, sending a wink in Kei's direction. 

"We can't let the enemy be alone with our star blocker - we need him to kick your ass when it comes down to it." Daichi was quick to respond. 

"I taught him everything he knows, I'm not scared of him beating me." 

"You'd be surprised at how much better than you he has grown to be, Kuroo!" Suga replied, a sly smile on his face. "I mean you probably couldn't have completely shut Ushiwaka out." 

Tetsurou sputtered. "I've never been given the opportunity! I'm sure I could have blocked out more than just one!" 

"Yeah! Tetsu would have totally blocked Ushijima's spikes!" Koutaoru agreed, backing his best bro/soulmate up. 

"Stop it," Kei mumbled, walking passed the third years and towards the entrance of the restaurant. "If you guys want to keep causing a scene go at it, but we're going to eat." Keiji nodded, following the first year into the door. 

"W-Wait for us!" The two Tokyo third years ran after their two soulmates, immediately forgetting about the conversation they were having before. 

Suga let a truly beautiful smile cross his face and grabbed his own soulmate's hand. "I don't think we have anything to worry about." 

Daichi smiled back, leading their way into the restaurant. "I think you're right." 

*****

"Tetsurou! I bet I can eat more than you!" 

"Oh you're on Kou!" 

Kei was watching the two third years eat with a blank look on his face. "Are they always like this?" 

Keiji nodded. He was sat beside Koutarou and across from Kei, who was sat next to Tetsurou. "If you guys eat too much you're going to be sick tomorrow and you're going to play poorly." The two immediately stopped their food race, faces growing pale. 

"Let's save the food race for after Fukurodani wins Nationals." 

"I think you mean for after Nekoma wins!" 

"I think you're both idiots," Kei and Keiji mumbled simultaneously, causing their soulmates to pout. 

"Keiji you're being extra mean now that Moonshine is here."

Kei chocked on a bite of rice, Tetsurou immediately going to pat his back. "Don't call me that in public!" 

Tetsurou frowned. "But you won't let me call you Kei," he held up his pointer finger, "or Tsukki," his middle finger went up then too. 

"And Tsukishima is just way too long to say every time," Koutarou added, and Tetsurou put up his ring finger. 

"Sooo, we have to call you Moonshine." 

Kei looked to Keiji for some kind of help, his cheeks growing warmer and warmer by the second. The second year shrugged. "I'm with them on this one, the nickname is cute and it suits you." 

The first year let his face fall into his hands then, trying to save himself from any more embarrassment he could endure. He could feel his ears warming up, and though he was sure he'd never been this embarrassed in his life he wasn't upset about it. It was nice to finally be with them. He'd thought about it before he even knew who they were, thought about how maybe one day he could sit with the others like this and enjoy a good meal, maybe laugh while they were at it. 

When they had met each other he couldn't help but picture it in his mind, him with Keiji and Koutarou and Tetsurou, enjoying a meal or a movie or a trip to a zoo or museum together. He had longed to be with them when they were together, and it felt so nice to be with them now, even if they were picking on him. 

"Remind me of this next time I say I wanna hang out with you guys," he mumbled into his hands, but they all heard him.

Koutarou broke into loud laughter. "I think you like it a little bit, Moonshine." 

Dinner went on like that for a while longer, Daichi and Suga covering their bill when it was time to go. "Think of it as our present to you," Suga had told him with a toothy smile on his face. He was looking at Kei with the most sincere eyes in the world, like he knew Kei needed all the support in the world to keep himself from falling over. He had been able to stomach some food but now they weren't sitting anymore and he could feel the shake in his legs coming back. 

"Okay, we've got half an hour before we need to head back, we can go wake the small park if you want until it's time to go." 

They all agreed with what Daichi said, walking across the street to a small park. Daichi and Suga sat at a bench while the other four decided to walk a little further, making themselves comfortable in the grass when they got a good distance between them and the Karasuno third years. 

Once they were sat down Koutarou leaned into Tetsurou, "I've been dying to ask - what's in the bag?" His long finger pointed to the small plastic bag Kei had been carrying around with him since he'd left the hotel. 

"Oh," he mumbled, opening the bag. Inside was one slice of cake and one fork - he was sure they didn't mind sharing with each other. "My mom suggested I bring a piece of her cake for you guys to try. She said just a taste, in hopes that she can coerce you into coming and visiting her soon." He was embarrassed to admit it, but she really had said it all with a large smile on her face, and who would he be to not relay the message. 

"Your mom sounds so nice! What happened to you?" Tetsurou joked, sitting up to get a look at the slice of cake. 

Kei rolled his eyes and handed the cake to Koutarou. "Fine then you don't get any." 

"Hah! Sucks to suck, Tetsu," Koutarou said, already scooping up a bite of cake. Before he could bring the bite to his mouth Tetsurou stole it off of the fork. A sound that could only be described as a moan sounded from his closed mouth, causing Koutarou's pout to appear. "Hey that's no fair!" 

"Keep being slow and I'm going to do the same thing." 

"Keiji!" Koutarou protested but the second year had already taken the fork and got his own bite ready to go. After putting it into his mouth he handed the fork back to Koutarou, the elder boy really pouting now. "You guys are being rude." He stopped pouting long enough to take his own bite, and then the pout was completely forgotten. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed around the cake in his mouth, causing Kei to smile. 

"I'm glad you guys like it - it's my favorite thing to eat in the world." 

"I can see why," Keiji agreed. 

Tetsurou grabbed the fork, seemingly going for another bite but then he held the forkful of cake out to his youngest soulmate. "Say ahhh." 

Kei hated how much of this night he was spending with a blush on his cheeks, but he opened his mouth regardless and took the bite of cake. It was delicious, as always, and he found himself enjoying it more because he was here with them, sharing one of his favorite things in the world with the people he was meant to be with. 

They were quiet as they enjoyed the cake, everyone passing around bites to one another. Kei got the last bite, his soulmates agreeing it was only fair since he had been the one to bring it. They spent the few minutes after that lying in the grass together looking at the sky. There weren't any stars here compared to Miyagi, and it was louder than the country, but Kei found himself completely relaxed, his body lying in between Tetsurou's and Koutarou's. He thought about what it might be like in a couple years if he came to Tokyo for university, what the future could look like if he let himself be happy with the three boys around him. 

Koutarou would speak every once in a while with some weird fact or piece of useless information but Kei and his other soulmates listened and hummed in response, knowing the eldest of the group wasn't keen on complete silence, especially not now of all times. Kei was with them, finally there with them, and it would be a waste of time if he let it pass with nothing being said. 

"Tsukki," the boy sat up at the sound of his name to meet Suga's face. The mom of the group looked guilty like he didn't want to break it up so soon. "We have to start heading back." He looked to Kei's soulmates, a large smile crossing his face. "Thank you guys for taking care of him." 

He then left them alone to say their goodbyes.

Tetsurou and Akaashi both moved so they were in a circle instead of a line, the four of them being able to see each other. Again it was Koutarou to break the silence. "Let's all promise," he said, setting his hand palm down out in front of him, right in the middle of the circle. "No matter what we give it our best out there. Even though it is mine and Tetsu's last year - let's go out there these next few days and give it our all. No taking it easy on each other. We are here to win, soulmates or not, and we won't get mad at each other or take it easy on each other." 

Tetsurou was the next to put his hand in, then Keiji. They all looked to Kei then, waiting for the first year. "I-" 

"Promise us, Kei," Tetsurou said, a small smile stretching on his face. "You can't go getting all mushy on us now, not after all time time of you being a hardass - OW!" 

Kei had taken his right hand and karate chopped Tetsurou in his abs before adding it to the pile. Koutarou smiled wide. "Yay! Fantastic Four on three! One-"

"I call being Mister Fantastic!" Tetsurou shouted. "And Koutarou you're Human Torch! And Keiji is Invisible Woman!" 

"You're telling me you think I'm The Thing?" Kei retorted and for probably the tenth time that night they all fell into laughter that had their eyes tearing up. Kei could get used to this. 

*****

Bokuto: have you thought about where you want to go to school at moonshine??? 

Tsukishima: Not entirely. I should have quite a few options but I'm only just finishing my first year, I'm not even sure what I wanna do as a career yet. 

Kuroo: Kou and I are gonna go to the same university and play with each other! We are trying to get Keiji to go with us. You should too! 

Akaashi: As nice as it would be you guys need to remember that not everyone wants to play volleyball forever. 

Bokuto: but I want you to set for me forever keiji!! and how unstoppable would we be if we had your sets my spikes and tetsu's and moonshine's blocking?? nobody would stand a chance

Kuroo: Sometimes you're a damn genius, Kou. 

*****

Nationals came and went and then time was flying to March. It was graduation in no time, and then break, and Kei wasn't sure what to do with himself. He'd never been a fan of change, but he'd let himself transform since the summer training camp and this was just another step in the transformation. He knew school would never be the same, not with Daichi and Suga and Asahi gone onto bigger and better things, and though it made him sad he knew this was just the flow of life. 

Tetsurou: Wakey wakey Moonshine! We are en route to Miyagi, see you in a couple of hours!

Kei rolled his eyes but allowed a small smile to grow on his face.

In the three months that had passed Kei had let himself start to accept the feelings he had growing for his soulmates. It was terrifying, letting himself enjoy the little messages that he would receive everyday, letting the butterflies dance in his stomach instead of trying to kill them, letting himself trust that they were there for him and wouldn't ever intentionally hurt him. There had been a few hiccups in the road when Kei let his anxiety get the best of him and he would shut them out for a day or two, but they always welcomed him back with open arms, never upset or angry with him for needing a little bit of his own time to sort out the mess in his head. 

He was getting more comfortable with his individual relationships everyday, letting himself pick on Koutarou a little more these days because the elder male finally was getting confident in the ways they showed their affection. He and Tetsurou were more comfortable talking to each other normally, though they still made plenty of snarky remarks to each other throughout the day. Keiji was finally opening up more, showing his more sarcastic side. Kei was letting himself be more vulnerable with them all, opening up about things that had happened in his life that made him the way he is and admitting when he wasn't doing well. 

All in all the passed three months were emotional as hell for Kei but they were also three of the best he'd had in a long time. 

Kei: I'm awake, calm down. 

Koutarou: how are we supposed to calm down?? we're coming to your home, moonshine! and we get to meet your mom!!

Keiji: I'm gonna need all the help you've got to spare today, Kei. They're practically bouncing in their seats. 

Kei felt himself smiling and decided to finally climb out of bed and get ready for the day. 

He and his mom had spent the day before deep cleaning, his mother swearing she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let Kei's soulmates see the house in the state it was in. (It looked the same as it had before, but if it helped calm her down Kei would clean it all over again.) He'd even tidied his room enough that they could all sit in it if they wanted to. 

After his shower and breakfast with his mom he started his walk to the station trying to figure out why he felt so calm. 

He was a little nervous for his soulmates to be in his realm now, visiting his home town and coming to his house. He wasn't nervous for them to meet his mom - she was the most amazing woman in the world, her heart full of love for everyone she met. Kei knew she would love the three teenage boys he was bringing home and he knew they would love her too. No matter how loud they were they were respectable young men and Kei knew that nothing could go wrong between them and his mother. 

By the time he made it to the station it was just after 10 in the morning, and it was only ten minutes later that his soulmates were getting off of their train, smiles on their faces and - were those flowers in Koutarou's hands? 

"Moonshine!" The two freshly graduated boys shouted, speed walking towards their final soulmate. Keiji followed suit, a warm smile on his face. 

"Do you have to be so loud already? You only just got here." 

His words didn't ruin the mood of the other's the two still beaming at Kei. "We don't have time to waste! Lead the way!!" 

They didn't wait for him to lead the way and instead started walking by themselves. Kei glanced at Keiji, his gaze asking the questions racing through his mind. "I warned you." The smile still hadn't left Keiji's face though, and it was a nice sight for Kei to see. 

The two younger boys started walking too, turning to the right after leaving the station. "Oi dumbasses, you're going the wrong way." The elder males came running back, smiling bright when they reached Kei and Keiji. 

"We knew that," Koutarou said, chest puffed out. 

"Yeah we were just making sure you are paying attention." 

Kei rolled his eyes but allowed a smile to spread across his face. 

The walk back to this house seemed to pass quicker than the walk to the station had been and it was spent with Kei answering every question Koutarou threw his way. Tetsurou and Keiji chimed in every once in a while as well, but they mostly just walked behind their other soulmates and watched them bond in the best way Koutarou knew how; never shutting up. 

"Does Freckles live close to you?" 

Kei smiled at the nickname, "yeah Tadashi lives just a couple blocks away - he may come over for dinner later, my mom treats him like one of her own children." 

"And what about your brother?"

Kei glanced back at Keiji. "He'll be over towards the end of dinner when he gets off work." 

Tetsurou smiled wide, "hell yeah! I'm excited to meet him!" 

They were walking up the way to Kei's house now, and he turned to look at the three behind him before opening the door. "She's nervous so plea-"

The door opened before he could finish speaking and his mother was there with a large smile on her face. "You're here! Come on in come on in! We have extra house shoes for you all so please come make yourself comfortable." 

"Tsukishima-San," Koutarou said with a charming smile, "these are for you from the three of us!" He held the flowers out to Kei's mother and the woman was swooning immediately. 

"Oh how gentlemanly!" She ushered the boys inside and then shut the door, excusing herself to go find a vase for the flowers. 

Kei showed them all their shoes and then gave them a short house tour. The house was rather small but the Tokyo boys didn't seem to mind - they oohed and ahhed at everything even if it wasn't interesting. Their last stop was Kei's room and he opened the door just for the eldest boys to push passed him and into it. "It's so tidy Moonshine," Tetsurou said, letting his eyes drift around the room. 

"Are those dinosaur figurines?" Kei was flushed immediately - he forgot to put them away. 

"Yeah," he replied quietly to Keiji. His soulmate just smiled in response, remembering the story from months ago that Kei had shared about his obsession with dinosaurs. Before the other two could start to make fun of him they were being summoned back downstairs and then began the awkward phase of questions and embarrassing stories and baby pictures.

Kei mostly just sat back and watch his worlds collide, and it made him feel relieved in a way he'd never really felt. It was surreal to watch his mother laugh and smile with the men Kei had grown enamored with, with the men that Kei was meant to be with. She was asking the eldest boys about college preparation and job plans, even pulling Keiji into the mix when she found out the blue eyed boy was planning ahead to get a head start on his life. His parents owned a business he didn't necessarily want to become a part of so he had to go out and make a name for himself. 

The day passed calmly like that, the four of them going out for a walk around 1 in the afternoon, meeting with Tadashi for some time at a park. Tadashi spent most of his time getting to know Tetsurou, the two talking about Kenma, and that relieved feeling smacked Kei in the chest again. Watching his best friend, the person he felt the most platonic love for in the world, bond with his three soulmates brought him as warm of a feeling as watching them bond with his mom had, and Kei was wondering if this was what life was meant to be; surrounded by people you cared about and having them care about each other as well. Is this what having a big, happy family was like?

"Kei look at this!" The blonde did, being met with Koutarou in a handstand. Keiji was timing how long he could stay up, stopping his count when Koutarou came crashing to the ground to land on his back.

Kei walked over to hover over his eldest soulmate, a smile crossing his face. "Are you okay?" 

Koutarou was just staring, dazed. "You look like some sort of angel with the sun shining so bright behind you right now, Kei!" 

And the blonde wanted to argue - wanted to protest the statement and the use of his given name, wanted to smack Koutarou over his head out of embarrassment. Instead he let the laugh bubble out of his throat. "Tsukki?" 

"You're so silly, Kou." It was a shot in the dark to use the nickname Tetsurou and Keiji always did, but he figured it was worth a try. He'd had it on the tip of his tongue for weeks, wanting to be more formal with his soulmates as they all were with each other. Keiji started laughing too, and Kei looked up to see him with his hand over his mouth, eyes squinted. When his eyes finally opened fully they were shining in the sun and Kei had his breath taken away. 

"Man it's not fair for you both to look so cute!" Koutarou's words cut Kei's and Keiji's staring contest short and they both looked to the man still lying on the ground. Though his words were said in a pout he was smiling wide. "Tetsu I need you to save me! I think I might have actually died and gone to heaven, our soulmates are just as pretty as angels." 

Kei was lobster red now. "Stop saying embarrassing shit like that!" 

Tetsurou brought himself over and let himself lie on the ground with Koutarou, his head resting on the latter's stomach. He looked up at the others as Koutarou was, "they are angels indeed." 

Kei was yelling then, cursing both of his older soulmates for being embarrassing assholes, and Tadashi couldn't stop himself from laughing in the background. Watching his best friend bond with new people was something he wasn't sure he'd ever grow tired of seeing. He said his goodbyes and left them alone then, wanting Kei to enjoy every second alone with his soulmates. After being left alone the four settled into the grass as they had in Tokyo, sitting in a circle and sharing stories with each other. 

There was a lull in conversation and Kei let himself really look at the men around him and he wanted to scoff because how was it fair for Koutarou to say Kei looked like an angel when he looked like that under the shining sun, eyes reflecting the light. His face was upturned in a large smile, the signature Koutarou smile that took Kei's breath away. 

Tetsurou was just as handsome, his jet black hair looking like it was glowing under the sun, and his usual smirk had been replaced for a smile Kei didn't get to see often. It was genuine, one that Tetsurou saved for his mother and his closest friends, the people he cared about most in the world. He looked like an entirely different person when he let the provocative mask down and let himself smile for real. 

And Keiji, a literal angel - he was ethereal normal, and the sun shining onto him made it even more obvious. His face was relaxed, eyes closed to enjoy the sun to the fullest capacity and Kei felt light. He felt like weights were being lifted off of his shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to hold their hands while they sat under the sun. 

"Can I -" Kei cut himself off, anxious as the gazes all were on him now. The questions had been weighing heavy in his mind all week, and it was getting to the point where he couldn't keep it in anymore. "Would it be okay if I decided I wanted a romantic relationship with you guys?" 

Keiji was the one to reply, the other two too shocked to think. "Of course it is, Kei. But don't feel pressur-"

"I want to. Watching you guys hold hands and hug and kiss -" he cut himself off, embarrassed. 

They gave him a minute to finish what he was saying, and when it was obvious he wasn't going to finish Keiji spoke. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Me too!!" Koutarou shouted, practically vibrating where he was sitting. 

"You can save the best for last," Tetsurou said smugly, though his cheeks were pink. 

It probably wasn't a good idea for Kei to kiss his soulmates in the middle of the park when the sun was still high in the sky, but his feelings had gotten the best of him and here he was. He'd kissed each of them once and then went down the line again, a certain kind of adrenaline pumping through his body - he felt like he could play Shiratorizawa again with all this energy starting to course through him. 

"So," Koutarou started about fifteen minutes later, the four of them lying out across the grass, their head forming a circle in the middle. "Does this mean you're our boyfriend now?" 

Kei felt nervous at the question, nervous at the word - this would give them all the power to tear him to shreds with only an action, would make it easy for them break him down. He pushed that aside though, looked at the marks on his wrist and then put his hands over the mark on his heart. They were made for him, right? They'd done everything in their power up until now to prove that they wanted him to be happy. They did everything in their power to make sure all of them were happy. And Kei wanted to be a part of it. He wanted them to call him his given name and he wanted to use theirs. 

Maybe it's time for a change.

"Yeah," he said, letting a small smile form on his face. "I would love to be your guys' boyfriend." 

**Author's Note:**

> Take This Lonely Heart starts playing and then I start crying profusely. 
> 
> Please don't spoil the manga in the comments, I avoided doing so in order for everyone to be able to enjoy so please be respectful :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey I've loved it a lot and I'm really really happy with how these all turned out.


End file.
